<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've got it all (you lost your mind in the sound) by brxkenarrxws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183875">you've got it all (you lost your mind in the sound)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws'>brxkenarrxws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Survivor Dogs AU drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kinda, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Songfic, Spirits, it's its own story, my first fair game fic ftrffrtytfy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since arriving in Atlas, Qrow became quite fond of a certain brown-furred Ace-Op.</p><p>He only wished he hadn't taken every second for granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Survivor Dogs AU drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've got it all (you lost your mind in the sound)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>King - Lauren Aquilina</p><p>Anyone watch that Brackenfur AMV with "King" in the background? That's kind of what this is based on.</p><p>Yeah, so I found the one and only Fair Game playlist on Spotify and then this happened.</p><p>I cried while writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You're alone, you're on your own, so what?</em>
</p><p>A pale silver moon hung in an ocean of blackish-blue, the broken bits and pieces of the pale disc in the sky providing their own beam like a jagged spotlight. Stars dotted across the sky, creating a map of constellations hidden among the other pale specks of light.</p><p>Atop the top stair leading to Atlas Academy sat Qrow, his dark, smokey gray fur almost a pale gray in the milky white moonlight. His gaze was fixed on the night sky, his expression blank. The dark, onyx black feather that hung from the metal clip in his ear swayed ever so slightly in the soft breeze.</p><p>
  <em>Have you gone blind?</em>
</p><p>"Never took you for the night-type." barked a voice. Qrow broke free from his trance and looked over his shoulder to see a male, brown-furred Shiloh Shepherd dog mix with teal green eyes walk towards Qrow. Even at night, the lead Ace-Op still wore that black leather collar with the green and silver four-leaf clover pin and that red bandana around his upper leg. </p><p>"I could say the same to you." Qrow retorted, twitching an ear absentmindedly. Clover chuckled softly as he stood at Qrow's side.</p><p>"I was doing my last nightly patrol rounds when I happened to spot <em>you</em> staring at the moon like a wolf." Clover woofed, sitting down. Qrow rolled his eyes and looked back up at the pale disc in the night sky.</p><p>"Just thinking about...some things that have happened before we got here," Qrow said, his tail curling to cover a thin scar on his side. </p><p>"At midnight?" Clover asked, tilting his head. Qrow nodded. Clover hummed softly but did not respond as he too looked up at the shattered, fragmented moon.</p><p>
  <em>Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?</em>
</p><p>Clover suddenly stood up and looked at Qrow, his expression unreadable. Qrow raised a brow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Clover said nothing as he leaned closer to the smokey dog. Qrow's heart pounded against his chest at the close proximity, suddenly feeling warm beneath his fur.</p><p>A quick headbutt to the shoulder and Clover whirled around and bounded away a few paces, only to turn around towards Qrow and drop the front half of his body onto the ground, his brown tail still waving in the air. Qrow stood up, a skeptical frown on his face.</p><p>"What is this, a game of Tag?" Qrow barked, sounding unamused. Clover merely smirked.</p><p>"Are we going chicken, Branwen?" Clover asked mischievously. Qrow snorted and trotted towards Clover, only for the said brown dog to hop up onto his paws and bolt. Qrow huffed and picked up his pace, following the Ace-Op until he found himself jogging after Clover.</p><p>Suddenly, Clover was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Qrow had followed him to the top of a snow-covered hillside where a small stack of rocks sat, the pile only a few inches taller than Qrow.</p><p>Lowering his muzzle to the snow, Qrow sniffed, searching for that familiar minty-earth scent that had a hint of sea salt. Qrow would definitely be lying if he said it wasn't his favorite scent. All because it was simply <em>Clover.</em></p><p>It was after the SDC mine mission that Qrow realized he loved Clover. Not because of his looks (which was actually forty-five percent of it, really,) but because of his personality, and the way he would let the smoothest fucking good luck/bad luck pun slip from his jaws. It was so irresistible because it was <em>Clover.</em></p><p>
  <em>Glass half empty, glass half full</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty</em>
</p><p><em>Count your blessings, not your</em> <em>flaws</em></p><p>A weight suddenly crashed into him and Qrow was suddenly toppling down the hillside, somewhat wrestling with the weight.</p><p>When he reached the bottom, Qrow opened his eyes only to realize that a pair of teal green eyes were staring down at him, laughter glowing in their depths. Clover had pinned Qrow down into the snow.</p><p>Qrow suddenly let out a laugh.</p><p>Clover's fur was covered in white, snowy powder. The snow was dusted on Clover's snout and face.</p><p>"You look like you came out of a fucking blizzard!" Qrow barked. Clover grinned.</p><p>"So do you." He replied. Clover scooped up a pawful of snow and shoved it onto the gray dog's chest, jumping off of him just as Qrow sprang to his paws, a snowball in his mouth.</p><p>"You're going to fucking regret that, Ebi!" Qrow howled. Clover laughed as he ran from the smokey male, his back paws kicking up flurries of white snow.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You've got it all</em>
</p><p>Clover paced the room, his expression uneasy and somewhat stressed.</p><p>Harriet Bree, a swift Malinois mix with brown and blonde fur and dark magenta eyes sat on her rump, shaking her head slowly as she watched her leader pace back and forth. </p><p>Elm Ederne, a large dark brown German Shepherd mix with warm brown eyes that were filled with worry and a bit of disappointment at her leader's current state.</p><p>Vine Zeki, a tall, slim, white male whose breed was unknown, but often described it as being some type of greyhound. Like his dark brown mate, Elm, his blue eyes were filled with worry for his leader.</p><p>Marrow Amin, a dark blueish-gray shepherd wolf mix with slate blue eyes. He didn't seem to be worried about Clover, mostly annoyed, more or less.</p><p>"You're a gay mess, Clov," Harriet said, lifting a slim hind leg to scratch at her neck. Clover groaned and slumped onto his stomach and covered his face with his paws, almost looking ashamed.</p><p>"I know," Clover whined. </p><p>"You have to tell him sooner or later." Elm yapped. </p><p>"He tried. Ended up having a gay panic." Marrow stated, his ear twitching.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god.</em>" Harriet yapped, </p><p>"May I suggest something?" Vine ruffed, sitting up, the thick black leather collar shifting slightly around his neck.</p><p>"Go ahead," Harriet replied, skeptical.</p><p>"While I am not...particularly <em>great</em> with romance, despite having a mate of my own-" he glanced towards Elm who wagged her tail, thumping it against the floor. "-<em>and</em> this being a romance of two who are of the same gender, I would like to suggest a...subtle date," Vine said. Clover sat up, his ears pricked.</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Clover asked, his teal green eyes full of interest.</p><p>"There's a spot in the old SDC mining area where half-wolves used to sneak out at night when the guards weren't watching and enjoy their time together. According to records, the spot was so hidden that guards didn't even find out about it, even after mining closed in that area. The only reason I know about it is that Elm and I stumbled on it a few weeks after we became Ace-Ops. We asked a half-wolf couple in Mantle about it, and apparently they were one of the few couples in the mine that went there." Vine explained.</p><p>"North end of the area. There's a pile of rocks that cover up a tunnel leading into one of the peaks surrounding the SDC mine. It goes down into the ground, and there's an underground chamber that's at least half a mile wide and a quarter-mile from the floor to the ceiling. There's a stream that leads into it through a separate tunnel, and there's a huge pond. There's some dust in the walls, but it's all dormant but provides some light." Elm added.</p><p>
  <em>You lost your mind in the sound</em>
</p><p>Hours later, around midnight, Clover slipped into Qrow's room and crept towards his bed.</p><p>"Qrow. Hey, Qrow." the Ace-Op whispered, prodding Qrow's back with his paw. Qrow groaned in response.</p><p>"C'mon. Get up. It's important." Clover whined. Qrow did not reply this time. Snorting, Clover stepped back.</p><p>"Fine. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Clover said. </p><p>Jumping onto the bed, Clover stood over the dark-furred male who was nestled under the blankets, his paw under his chin.</p><p>Hopping onto his back legs, Clover shoved his paws onto Qrow's backside, over and over again.</p><p>"Okay, okay, ow- Clover get off before you lose an ear." Qrow barked, finally awake. Clover's tail wagged in satisfaction and he hopped off of the bed. Qrow slid out of bed, shaking his fur. </p><p>"About time! Alright, let's go." Clover yapped, turning and bolting out the door, leaving Qrow scrambling to catch up.</p><p>
  <em>There's so much more</em>
</p><p>"Clover, where the hell are we going?" Qrow barked as he ran after Clover, his long, powerful limbs allowing him to easily catch up with Clover.</p><p>The chestnut dog did not reply as they neared the metal barrier that led to the SDC mine. Qrow slowed to a trot and stopped, his head tilted.</p><p>"Clover?" Qrow barked. The dog in question stood in front of the metal barrier, looking at him.</p><p>"Why are we here?" Qrow asked, slowly walking towards Clover. The lead Ace-Op flashed a reassuring smile.</p><p>"I wanna show you something," Clover replied, hopping up and grasping the white rope that was tied to the handle of one of the metal barrier sheets and began tugging, sliding the barrier open, revealing the somewhat empty area.</p><p>As the two stepped inside, Clover slid the barrier back into place and trotted ahead of Qrow, glancing over his shoulder at the visibly confused male.</p><p>
  <em>You can reclaim your crown</em>
</p><p>"Follow me." Clover barked, and burst into a gallop, leaving Qrow once again scrambling to catch up.</p><p>Clover led Qrow around the old facilities and supply cars to the farthest peak at the very back of the mine. </p><p>A pile of large rocks piled up against the slope. Qrow watched skeptically as Clover pushed a large, flat rock out of the way, revealing a tunnel leading down into the mountain.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Don't question it just yet. C'mon." Clover chuckled, turning and disappearing into the opening.</p><p>
  <em>You're in control</em>
</p><p>As the two reached the end of the tunnel, Qrow's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>They were in a very large underground chamber that was at least half a mile wide and a quarter-mile from the ground to the ceiling. A large pond sat in the center of the chamber, the surface still, and unmoving as if it hadn't been disturbed in years. The ground was worn down, smooth, yet soft, like sand. In the ceiling of the chamber were dust crystals of varying colors scattered in the rock, their glow illuminating the chamber dimly. </p><p>Qrow's jaw was slackened in awe.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Qrow whispered.</p>
<hr/><p>Qrow sat farthest away near the wall at the Atlas Ball, his ears pinned down against his head, an angry yet worried expression on his face.</p><p>There were drinks everywhere. <em>Everywhere.</em> But they were drinks that Qrow desperately tried to avoid like the plague. </p><p>The gold-amber liquid that sat in a short glass cup was almost trying to lure him in. He hated it.</p><p>Once upon a time, Qrow believed that alcohol would cease the effects of his semblance. But now, he realized he only started drinking after Summer was killed. That metal flask hung on the clip right next to his weapon, but now, that flask was somewhere in the tundra, thrown out of the airship on their way to Atlas. </p><p>A prod at his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, and Qrow looked up to gaze into a pair of teal-green eyes that were filled with concern.</p><p>"You don't look so good," Clover remarked, sitting down beside Qrow.</p><p>"Withdrawal is a bitch. That's all." Qrow replied, turning around to nibble at the base of his tail where an itch had formed. His ears were still pressed against his head when he looked back up at Clover.</p><p>"Ouch. How long?" Clover asked, tilting his head. Qrow lifted his paw, the dark pad facing up towards the ceiling. He mentally counted the weeks that had gone by since he abandoned his habit.</p><p>"About seven or so weeks. I quit just before me and the kids got here." Qrow said, lowering his paw to the floor. Clover grimaced.</p><p>"Damn. You wanna go outside? Get some fresh air?" Clover woofed gently. Another thing Qrow loved about Clover: How much he cared.</p><p>Clover was a thoughtful dog, always thought of others before himself. Never got too personal, but didn't completely ignore the subject at paw.</p><p>"Yeah. I'd rather be inhaling whatever that chemical was than all of these drinks." Qrow said, standing to his paws. Clover tilted his head, grinning.</p><p>"Carbon monoxide?" Clover asked, rising to his paws and leading Qrow to the door to the balcony outside.</p><p>"Yeah, that." Qrow growled as he pushed the door open and slipped into the night. Clover followed.</p><p>Apparently, the two males weren't the only ones outside. Winter, Penny, and Robyn were already sitting on the balcony.</p><p>"Hey, Lucky. Hey, 5 o'clock shadow." Robyn greeted, her tail waving slowly. Qrow rolled his eyes at the nickname.</p><p>"Good evening, you two," Winter said, smiling faintly.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Ebi and Mr. Branwen!" Penny yapped, hopping up to her paws, her bushy tail wagging. Clover smiled.</p><p>"Hello, Penny, Robyn, Winter," Clover said, sitting down near the three. Qrow seemed to be a bit hesitant, but he slowly moved to Clover's side and slumped down onto his stomach, letting out a sigh as his stomach met the cool stone beneath him.</p><p>"What's up with him?" Robyn asked, raising a brow. Clover flicked his tail.</p><p>"He needed some fresh air." the Ace-Op replied, keeping his explanation simple. Penny's head tilted curiously.</p><p>"Why? Is Mr. Branwen ill?" Penny asked. Qrow rolled over onto his back, sighing softly.</p><p>"Penny, what drinks are most of the dogs drinking in there besides water?" Qrow asked, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the cool stone against his back.</p><p>"Hmm...mostly beverages that would need to be consumed responsibly. Red wine is what most of the guests are drinking, others are having whiskey or hard tea." Penny answered, sitting down. "Why?"</p><p>"What's the pattern with most of those drinks?" Qrow asked, opening one red eye to look at the ginger-furred female.</p><p>"Most of them contain a high or low percentage of alcohol," Penny replied.</p><p>"Exactly." Qrow said. Penny's ears perked as she seemed to understand.</p><p>"Oh, right. Ruby mentioned to me that she was worried you would take up that habit again tonight." Penny said, her head lowering.</p><p>"Well, I didn't. Been avoiding it like the plague ever since I got to Mantle." Qrow growled. Winter flicked a pointed ear and looked at Qrow from her spot beside Robyn.</p><p>"What happened to you on your way to Atlas that made you realize you had to drop the habit, Branwen?" Winter asked, her gaze filled with teasing amusement and mild curiosity.</p><p>"Ever heard of the Apathy, Ice Queen?" Qrow ruffed. Clover winced.</p><p>"Jesus, you ran into <em>those?</em>" Clover said, looking down at the dark-furred male beside him.</p><p>"Yup. Practically drained me and made me go to the wine cellar and start drinking." Qrow said. </p><p>"Good god. Sorry, that happened to you, Qrow." Robyn whined.</p><p>"I-it's fine, Robyn. It happened awhile ago." Qrow responded as he sat up, still sitting beside Clover.</p><p>He was grateful that the three she-dogs in front of him couldn't see Clover's tail curling around Qrow's.</p><p>
  <em>Rid of the monsters inside your head</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tyrian was definitely one of the most annoying criminals Clover's been in a transport airship with. He never stopped <em>laughing.</em></p><p>"Ohh, Branwen?" Tyrian said. The dark-furred male who had been resting from the fight opened a red eye, his expression unreadable.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Tyrian gestured to Qrow's side, specifically to a certain scar that had a faint purple hue to it. The scar was thin, but about the length of a mouse. </p><p>"Remember that? Oh, that day was <em>certainly </em>delightful, wasn't it?" Tyrian giggled, his eyes full of menace. Qrow rose to his paws, shaking his fur as he sat down, looking at Tyrian with an unimpressed look.</p><p>
  <em>Put all your flaws to bed</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. My favorite part was when Ruby sliced your stinger off. How <em>delightful </em>did that feel, Callows?" Qrow asked, his red eyes burning with hate. Robyn raised a brow, impressed. Clover kicked his back paw into Tyrian's side for the fifth time in a row.</p><p>"Shut it. Or you might lose more than a stinger." Clover warned.</p><p>A buzz from Qrow's scroll got his attention and he twisted his head around, grabbing it from the black strap around his back and set it on the metal bench. Tapping a dark claw against the yellow button, Qrow realized it was a broadcast from Ruby to not only Qrow but to Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar.</p><p><em>"Ironwood's declaring martial law and abandoning Mantle!" </em>Ruby howled, her voice filled with urgency. Robyn moved next to Qrow to stare at the hologram screen, her eyes wide.</p><p><em>"Salem's coming and he's going to use the Staff to move Atlas!"</em> Ruby continued to bark. <em>"If we don't stop him, Mantle's going to be des-!"</em></p><p>The transmission suddenly cuts off into silence. Robyn and Qrow look up at Clover. Robyn's expression is one of anger, while Qrow's is one of frustration, betrayal, and hurt.</p><p>Clover says nothing as he stares back at them, his ears pressing back against his head.</p><p>
  <em>You can be king</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"What are you doing?!"</p><p>"The will of our <em>goddess!</em>" Tyrian howls as he flings himself towards the co-pilot control stick and grips it into his jaws and pushing it, causing the airship to quickly veer towards the tundra.</p><p>Clover, in an act of pure instinct, opens the door of the airship and leaps out. Qrow and Robyn are left staggering to their paws, skidding at the sudden steepness of the floor.</p><p>The airship suddenly crashes into the snow, and Robyn lets out a yelp as the impact flings her against the wall. Qrow is thrown into the closed door of the airship, his head slamming into the steel and black swarming his vision.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>There's method in my madness</em>
</p><p><em>"My semblance is </em>good <em>fortune. Lucky you, huh?"</em></p><p>
  <em>There's no logic in your sadness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't do that, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-oh, don't worry, I gave that up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't gain a single thing from misery</em>
</p><p><em>"I </em>meant <em>deflect a compliment."</em></p><p>
  <em>Take it from me</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Qrow groans softly as his eyes open slowly. He rises to his paws, suddenly grateful that his aura had taken most of the damage during the crash. Limping slightly, Qrow stepped out of the airship, looking around. He suddenly spotted a pale-furred body among the debris and rushed towards it.</p><p>Robyn was unconscious but didn't look like she had any gashes or broken bones. Lifting his paw, Qrow rested it against Robyn's neck. There was a pulse. It was steady. Pulling his paw back, Qrow let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Robyn needs medical help. Surrender, and we can get her to Atlas. Get her patched up."</p><p>A voice behind him made Qrow turn around. Clover was standing a few yards from the crash, his ears pricked.</p><p>Qrow stood, turning towards the Ace-Op and walking towards him slowly.</p><p>"Never took you for the manipulative type, Clover." Qrow growled, stopping a few feet away from the brown dog.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You've got it all</em>
</p><p>Qrow closes his strong jaws around the brown scruff of Clover and flings him a few feet away. His teal aura flickers like the reflection on the underside of a wooden dock of the sun's beams hitting the water's ripples. It flickers one last time before breaking, the small particles fading away like the ashes of a Grimm that has been cut down.</p><p>Qrow pants heavily, visibly exhausted.</p><p>"Why couldn't you just do the right thing instead of the thing you were told?!" Qrow barked. Clover winced as he rose to his paws, his limbs shaking with fatigue.</p><p>"I trust James with my life!" Clover barked. The lead Ace-Op stared into Qrow's eyes, his own filled with sorrow.</p><p>"I wanted to trust you." Clover added.</p><p>
  <em>You lost your mind in the sound</em>
</p><p>The blade of Harbinger thrusts through Clover's back and through his chest, blood splattering the snow, staining it a crimson scarlet. Qrow freezes, his heart pounding. The blade is pulled back, and Clover stumbled forward, blood trickling from his mouth. His green and silver pin clatters to the snow, blood painting the lower right corner of it.</p><p>His breath shaky, Clover collapses to his side, panting as blood pools out around him.</p><p>
  <em>There's so much more</em>
</p><p>Qrow looks up only to see Tyrian holding the hilt of Harbinger in his jaws. Clover's blood drips from the blade and onto the snow. He tosses it to the side, smirking.</p><p>"Ouch. Doesn't look like he's going to make it." Tyrian remarks, false sorrow in his voice. </p><p>"I'll kill you!" Qrow snarls. Tyrian's smirk grows.</p><p>"You mean...like <em>you </em>just killed <em>Clover?</em>" Tyrian asks. Qrow lets out a deep, guttural snarl that is filled with rage. He lunges towards Tyrian, prepared to take his throat in his jaws. Tyrian easily leaps back as Qrow falters from exhaustion.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You can reclaim your crown</em>
</p><p>Qrow lays beside Clover, tears brimming in his eyes as he gazes at Clover.</p><p>"James will take the fall...I'll make sure of it." Qrow growls. Clover smiles softly. The tundra was suddenly illuminated with an orangish glow. Qrow looked over his shoulder.</p><p>The sun was rising, painting the sky with colors of pink, purple, orange and red.</p><p>Turning back to the dying Ace-Op, Qrow's ears pinned back against his head.</p><p>"Good luck." Clover wheezed, his teal-green eyes glimmering. Qrow's eyes closed and his jaws clench.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Reopening his eyes, Qrow looked down at Clover.</p><p>"I love you." Clover rasps. </p><p>"I love you too..." Qrow says.</p><p>Clover smiles softly before the light fades from his eyes and the smile that Qrow became so fond of faded.</p><p>Qrow's jaws clench for a moment before he reels back his head to the sky and howls in grief and emotional pain.</p><p>His howl was long and mournful, so wolf-like in every way. It was high-pitched at first, but then it smoothed out into a single, deep call that echoed throughout the tundra.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You're in control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just found working alone tends to be for the best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rid of the monsters inside your head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I think that's a shame."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put all your faults to bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can be king</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>One week later</strong> </em>
</p><p>Qrow sat in front of a grave, gazing at the headstone with an emotionless expression. The pale moonlight poured down on the cemetery, bathing everything in a silvery-white glow. Snowflakes were spiraling towards the ground, and snow had already begun to pile up on the back of Qrow's neck, shoulders, and his backside.</p><p>He sat there in silence, gazing at the words on the headstone.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There is no stroke of fortune as lucky as meeting him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rest in an eternal peace</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Clover Ebi</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Lead Ace-Op and a true friend.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tears slipped down Qrow's face and onto the frostbitten grass. </p><p>"Uncle Qrow."</p><p>The dark-furred male looked over his shoulder. Behind him stood Ruby, Yang, Penny, Winter, and Robyn.</p><p>Another warm tear slid down Qrow's face and Ruby rushed forward, pressing herself against her grieving uncle, trying to comfort him the best she could. Yang trotted towards her Uncle, nuzzling his neck softly. </p><p>"I...brought these." Penny murmured, placing something in front of Qrow's paws.</p><p>Looking down, Qrow stared at a small bouquet of white lilies, with four-leaf clovers between the stems.</p><p>"They're perfect, Penny. Thank you." Qrow said, smiling at the ginger she-dog. Gently, Qrow took the bouquet in his teeth and placed it in front of the headstone.</p><p>As if being signaled by a silent cue, Robyn stepped forward and pulled a metal object from the folds of her scarf. It was Clover's horseshoe, the one he carried with him everywhere he went. Without saying a word, Robyn gently placed the item against the base of the stone, pulling back only to touch her nose against the cool metal, her eyes closed.</p><p>After a moment, Robyn pulled back, a tear trickling down her face. Taking her place, Winter held Clover's weapon, Kingfisher, and placed it next to the horseshoe. Unlike Robyn, the white she-dog placed a slim, white paw on the hilt of Kingfisher, not saying a word as she withdrew her paw and stepped back beside Robyn, a warm tear slipping down her face.</p><p>"And uh...we..made something. After the uh...funeral. Harriet came up to us and gave us some things that Clover kept with him. She said you could have them." Ruby whispered, looking up at her uncle. </p><p>A faint jingling made Qrow turn. Yang held a leather collar between her jaws, the leather black in color. The green and silver clover pin had been washed and polished, no drop of blood left behind, and it was clipped to the collar. Along with the collar and pin, Yang held a red bandana in her jaws, the fabric clean and pristine.</p><p>Trotting towards the dark male, Yang dropped the items onto the grass, only to pick up the collar and slip it over her uncle's head, allowing it to slide down around his neck. Yang lifted her paw and adjusted the collar, turning it so the pin was facing towards Yang. The golden-furred she-dog bent down and grasped the bandana in her teeth and slipped it over his head as well, letting it settle around Qrow's neck.</p><p>"You look great, Qrow." Winter said, her voice kind, yet wavering. The moment was very emotionally intense, so it was not exactly a surprise.</p><p>"Thanks..." Qrow replied, his eyes closing.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Two weeks later</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qrow opened his eyes, only to nearly yelp in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of being in his room, Qrow was laying in a snowy version of the Forest of Forever Fall. The leaves were red as if they had been dipped in blood. Snow blanketed a few spots on the trees, but it did not seem to affect the leaves at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing up, Qrow shook the snow from his coat and began padding through the red forest, his crooked cross necklace clinking against the clover-shaped pin on his collar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed like about twenty minutes that Qrow had been walking when suddenly, the trees vanished into thin air, and suddenly Qrow was in the underground chamber in the mine where Clover had taken him all those months ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Qrow spotted a familiar brown-furred dog on the other side of the pond, gazing into its depths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breaking into a sprint, Qrow bolted towards the dog, his paws hitting the surface of the water, yet he did not sink. It felt as if he was running over ice but without the slipperiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting out a bark of joy, Qrow tackled the brown dog to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the-!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Clover!" Qrow barked, looking down into teal-green orbs that suddenly glowed with happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lost your mind in the sound</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clover barked a laugh as Qrow licked the former Ace-Op's face, his tail wagging so fast it was a blur. Clover nuzzled the dark-furred shepherd's neck, his eyes brimming with joy-filled tears that slipped down his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is this possible?" Qrow murmured quietly, his red eyes closed as he embraced his mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know what it is." Clover said, opening his eyes. Qrow tilted his head, confused. Clover chuckled as he tapped the pin on the collar lightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's that. Spiritual attachment." Clover whispered. Qrow grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so now I have a Casper following me around?" the shepherd asked. Clover laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, I am way better looking than Casper, dipshit." Clover said, shoving a paw into Qrow's face. Qrow flopped down beside Clover, smiling warmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me. I'm well aware, thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's so much more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Qrow, you know this is a dream, right?" Clover asked, gazing at the smokey-furred male. Qrow chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as I've got my mate spiritually attached to something I swear I will never lose, I could honestly fucking care less." Qrow replied, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can reclaim your crown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clover chuckled as he pulled the shapeshifter closer to him, burying his muzzle in Qrow's fur, inhaling the familiar scent of whiskey, gunpowder, and redwood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, my Bad Luck Charm." Clover whispered, his eyes closed. Qrow nuzzled Clover's neck softly, inhaling his mate's scent of mint, earth, and sea salt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, Lucky Charm." Qrow murmured.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You're in control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think your pin has a bit of your semblance stuck to it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rid of the monsters inside your head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How so?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put all your faults to bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I almost got tackled by Marrow the other day and 'somehow' he slammed into the wall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can be king again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that's both of our semblances balancing each other out, Qrow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Still. It feels nice knowing you're still with me in reality."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I can only imagine."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*SOBS INTO A PILLOW*</p><p> </p><p>Check out the Fair Game playlist on Spotify!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gRzaIsX7Zb2vRAIabPuNP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>